This invention relates generally to a securing means for removably attaching a container to a socket, and more specifically relates to a securing means for removably attaching a candle to a holder and includes a tongue received in a groove.
A candle comprising a container with wax or paraffin contained therein, may be placed on a flat surface and be self supporting thereon, or secured in a base and the candle and base combination placed on a flat surface. The base generally provides stability for the candle and also enhances the ornamental and decorative effect of the candle. The subject invention provides a simplified and improved means for removably attaching the container of the candle inside the socket of the base, and for selecting only the proper container to be received and secured in the socket.
It is therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a securing means for removably attaching a container with wax therein to a socket.
It is another object to provide a container for wax having a plurality of grooves formed around the bottom portion of the container for receiving tongues protruding from the inside of a socket.
Another object is to provide a plurality of gripping fingers around the inside of the socket for retaining the container in place.
Still another object is to provide a container for wax which is tapered at the bottom portion thereof, for cooperating with the gripping fingers for retaining the container in place.
Yet another object is to provide a lamp having a socket for preventing the seating of an improper container which has a circumference at the bottom end less than the circumference of the proper container for the socket. A related object is to provide a socket having at least one protruding rib, to cause tilting and state of instability of such smaller container and thereby preventing the container from seating flatly on the bottom of the socket.
Still another object, which is also related to the last object, is to provide a socket having ledges on which only the proper socket is seated, spaced above the obstruction of the protruding rib.